1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for setting snap fasteners and the like onto fabric and includes feed means for feeding a reinforcing tape to be sandwiched between the fabric and a fastener part to reinforce the fabric. More specifically, this invention relates to such an apparatus in which the tape is fed perpendicular to the movement of the fabric for the purpose of using a short length of tape from feed roll to attachment and making the feed unit more accessible for repair and reloading.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
There are patents in the prior art which deal with fastener setting apparatus having means to apply reinforcing tape to fortify a fragile fabric so that the fabric does not easily tear at the point of attachment. An example is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,431 which issued to P. B. Jensen Jul. 18, 1961. While the reinforcing path applied is primarily intended to be ornamental, it does, as explained, also serve the function of reinforcing the fabric. The tape in Jensen moves in the same direction as the garment piece itself and, as a result, there is a considerable length of reinforcing material from roll to attachment.
Another example of a setting apparatus shown using a reinforcing tape feature is U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,344 which issued Apr. 9, 1963 to E. A. Schmidt. It discloses a waistband applier with a reinforcing tape dispensing means. The supply of reinforcing material is delivered parallel to the path of the main fabric and the feed and severing operating means are cut off by rods driven by the main power motor.